Messed Up Life
by swaglenaswagvatto
Summary: About 3 girls with messed up lives. Through all the ups and downs, they stick together through thick and thin. Based on a roleplay by me and my 2 friends Hannah and Christie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Beginning Of It All.  
>Lexi and Jessica. Jessica and Lexi. Best friends forever for life till we die.<br>Jessica looked through her locker and could feel Lexi right next to her rummaging through hers as well. Jessica sighed, knowing her and Lexi haven't talked alot. Jessica has made new friends. Abbie was one of her favoritest. She watched as a photo fell from Lexi's locker and Lexi bent down to pick it up. She caught a glimpse of what it said on the back, "Lexi&Jessica 4th Grade". She knew that was their best photo of eachother. She looked through her own locker and found her copy.  
>She stared at the photo for awhile, admiring every feature.<br>Lexi's purple and blue braces, Jessica's pink elastic bands in her braid.  
>Lexi started to stare over, narrowing her eyes. Jessica could feel someone watching her and she quickly stuffed the photo back into her locker, hoping Lexi didn't see what photo she was looking at.<br>"Hey." Jessica turned over to see Lexi smiling.  
>"Uhm..Hi." Jessica muttered.<br>"We haven't talked in awhile." Lexi retorted.  
>Jessica shrugged, "Yeah..I guess."<br>Lexi narrowed her eyes even more. "What happened?"  
>"Nothing..Nothing at all." Jessica said, looking away.<br>"Am I not your...oh nevermind. It doesn't matter." Lexi muttered and slammed her locker shut, walking away faster than Jessica noticed.  
>What has happened?<p>Lexi walked into science, immediatly slipping into her seat in the front next to Nathan Watson, her big time crush.<br>She stared over at him smiling cheekily.  
>Nathan looked over and smiled his own hot smile. Lexi felt like she might melt inside. Nate's charming smile turned into a "Are you done staring at me now?" look. Lexi quickly collected herself and leaned on her desk.<br>" Nate." Lexi replied.  
>"Hey, Lexi." Nathan said, looking over at her.<br>Lexi smiled wider as his bright blue eyes met hers.  
>"Sup?" She asked causually.<br>"Talking to you." Nate shrugged.  
>"Very interesting..." Lexi admitted.<br>"You know it." Nate gave another one of his brilliant toothy smiles.  
>Lexi gloated inside. He thought she was interesting! She almost felt a squeal coming up her throat but she swallowed it down and leaned back on her desk.<br>"Oh I hate Science so much.." She muttered.  
>"Really? I think it's pretty cool. Learning about animals and life. All the experiments.." Nate said, going on and on and on.<br>"Urr...Really? I love Science too! Todays Opposite day!" Lexi giggled.  
>"Opposite day? Wow Lex, your so mature." Nathan remarked and turned back to his work.<br>"I am, aren't I?" Lexi smiled and flipped her hair. She knew she was blowing it big time. Might as well, just show him her good looks to win him over.  
>Nathan turned back over to Lexi and chuckled. "Your cool, Lex."<br>Lexi's stomach lifted with butterflies floating all over. She felt like she was bobbing around on a cloud. A cloud of love.  
>"Why thank you, Nathan." She said, taking a bow in her seat. "Your quite cool yourself."<br>"Then Thank you too." Nate replied and turned back over to his work once again.  
>Lexi sighed dreamily as she daydreamed her and Nathan's wedding.<p>

Jessica laughed as Abbie squirted milk out her nose.  
>Abbie continued drinking her milk anyways, making more squeeze out.<br>Jessica hoped nobody was looking, I mean they were popular,  
>they needed to stay that way.<br>She looked around and saw Lexi sitting with Nathan Watson and the guys.  
>Jessica stared intensely, jealous. Nathan Watson was one of the most hottest guys in the school. She watched sadly, wanting Nathan.<br>"Hey girl, watcha staring at?" Abby asked.  
>"Oh nothing.." Jessica muttered.<br>Abby pretened she was adujusting her "imaginary" glasses, focusing in on what Jessica was staring at. "Hmmm..Nathan Watson?"  
>Jessica tried to hide but that wasn't working to well.<br>"You like Nathan?" Abby asked, smirking.  
>"Uh...no." Jessica muttered, turning red.<br>"Well, who doesnt?" Abbie declared and looked over at Lexi. "Wow, he'll never like that Lexi girl back." She snorted.  
>Jessica felt a pang of guilt and rushed to defense for her friend, "You never know.."<br>"She's such a dwee-" Abbie started and Jessica ignored her, still focusing in over at Lexi and Nate.  
>Jessica and Abbie were popular but Lexi wasn't the most popularest girl ever. But you could absolutely tell Nate liked her back.<br>Jessica sighed, wishing Nate loved herself instead of Lexi.  
>Before she got back to eating, she noticed Lexi brighten up like a lightbulb and Nate give her a hug.<br>They're going to the dance. Wow, who knows that a lot of good things happen there? And a lot of bad things. It damages things...  
>including people.<p>

The guys cheered as Nathan pulled her into a hug. Lexi smiled brightly knowing that her biggest dreams were now coming true!  
>Her and Nathan were engaged! Okay, just kidding but close!<br>They were going to the dance...TOGETHER!  
>"I'm so excited." Lexi boasted happily. "I am too." Nate smiled cheerfully.<br>Lexi felt like jumping up from her seat and kissing Nathan Watson in front of everyone. But she knew that would be very immature.  
>But she knew the guys would love that show. But instead she just sat there, chatting with them. They seemed to accept her and she seemed to accept them.<br>Guys started to high five Nathan as they walked out of the lunch room when the bell rang. Lexi felt like she was becoming popular.  
>She smiled, thinking this is what it felt like to have lots of guys smirking at you and checking you out. She absolutely loved it.<br>Especially how Nathan got all jealous.  
>She strutted down the halls, acting her part. She saw Jessica looking over like she was crazy. Lexi just smirked and flipped her hair.<br>This was the beginning of her Messed Up Life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Just messed up.  
>Jessica couldn't beileve Lexi was turning into a slut! The next day, at school Lexi started wearing short skirts and real tight shirts. Jessica sighed, thinking Lexi was just ridiculous.<br>Between Math and Science, she grabbed Lexi's arm in front of her locker.  
>Lexi bent down to bite her but Jessica shoved her in time.<br>"What in the hell are you wearing?" Jessica snarled.  
>"Im wearing the latest fashon. Cute, huh?" Lexi winked, showing off her new look.<br>"Huh? Not cute! You look like a total whore!" Jessica whispered as people walked by.  
>"Well thanks Jessica. It helps alot." Lexi muttered, slammed her locker once again and walked away,<br>This time, Jessica didn't give a damn. She huffed and walked over towards Abbie. She noticed she was talking with two large girls named Cassie and Rose.  
>"Uh hey.." Jessica said, crossing her arms across her chest.<br>"Hiya, I'm Rose and your dorky?" Rose snickered.  
>"Ha, not funny." Abbie said, rolling her eyes.<br>Cassie gave Abbie a serious look and Abbie's brown eyes bloated up and she kept her mouth shut.  
>"So...what cha guys doing?" Jessica asked, ignoring Rose.<br>"Your mom." Cassie replied.  
>Abbie and Jessica widened their eyes once again.<br>"Your quite..normal." Jessica snorted.  
>Cassie then gave that horrible death stare to Jessica like she did to Abbie. She didn't get what it meant but she could Abbie did with the look on her face. She wondered if that was what Abbie, Rose, and Cassie were talking about before Jessica walked over.<br>Jessica just looked away from Cassie a little uncomfortably.  
>-<p>Lexi ran into the girls bathroom fixing up her makeup. She smirked into the mirror and blew a kiss.<br>She screamed when she noticed a guy peeking out of a stall in the GIRLS bathroom.  
>She looked back terrified. "What the HELLA are you doing in here?"<br>She yelled angrily.  
>The guy shifted uncomfortably. "Uh..I wanted to see what you were doing in the bathroom..?"<br>"Wow..so gay." Lexi said, rolling her eyes, finished up her mascara, then looked at the boy still standing there. "Who are you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.  
>"Uhm..My uh name is Cole." He said, holding out his hand to shake.<br>Lexi looked disgusted at his hand and put her hand behind her back.  
>"Uh no thank you and my name is Lexi, but you probably already know that." She said proudly then washed her hands.<br>"Yes I do." Cole said, smiling dreamily.  
>Lexi stared into the mirror seeing him staring at her butt. "OKAY seriously dude get out of here! This is for people with vags only..<br>or do you have one?" Lexi said tilting her head.  
>"Maybe..maybe not." Cole smirked then ran out of the bathroom.<br>"Gaybo.." Lexi muttered, flipped her hair, then strutted out of the bathroom as well.

Jessica looked out of the window in Algebra, wishing a boy would ask her to the dance. She saw a few boys walk past her to their seat and she murmered, "Ask me..Ask me...Ask me.."  
>But none did.<br>Jessica sighed and slammed her head on the desk which made her yell out a "YOWWWLL!"  
>Mrs. Jones looked over half concerned and half annoyed. "Jessica? Are you alright back there?" She asked calmly.<br>Jessica looked up and muttered, "Fine just fine."  
>Everyone laughed and Jessica turned as red as a ripe tomatoe.<br>She waited for the bell to ring so she could go home and decide if she would rather go to the dance or not.  
>She twirled her brunette hair as she waited for the bell.<br>A few minutes later, she was saved by the bell. She ran out the door down the hall towards the exit where Lexi was tapping her foot.  
>Jessica slowly walked up to her and said, "Hey..Who ya waiting for?"<br>"Nate..who else?" Lexi said, blowing a tiny bubble with her bubblegum.  
>"Oh..um..okay.." Jessica muttered then ran out the door.<br>As she hopped into her car, she couldn't help but to be excited for the dance. She decided that she would go and nothing would ruin her night!

Lexi changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a lowcut purple shirt.  
>She curled her hair then kissed the mirror, leaving a bright red lipstick mark on the mirror. She smiled then ran down the stairs down to the porch. She waited out there for awhile until Nathan finally pulled in. She smiled and walked over, hopping into the passenger seat.<br>"You look very pretty." Nathan smiled.  
>Lexi was hoping for something like "Sexy" or "Gorgoues" but that was good enough. She was hoping Nate would ask her out tonight.<br>"Why thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Lexi replied as she crossed her legs.  
>Nathan grinned and started the car. Lexi made Nathan put on Ke$ha and they sang it together. Lexi laughed, wishing never to get out of the car but in the middle of "Grow A Pear" they pulled into the firehall's parking lot.<br>Nathan got out and opened Lexi's door for her. Lexi smiled gratefully and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
>Nathan's smile brightened and he started to hop around.<br>Lexi laughed out loud and took his hand, walking over inside the dance.  
>When she walked in, there were people everywhere dancing.<br>"Get me a drink?" Lexi asked Nate.  
>Nate nodded and ran downstairs. Lexi looked around happily but then she heard the doors shut and the lights turn off. She looked around frantically but ended up ramming into the one and only, Jessica.<br>"Jessica? Is that you?" Lexi whispered.  
>"Yes..." Jessica whispered back, worried.<br>Lexi felt someone poke her and she screamed but saw Nathan standing there with a drink and 2 glow sticks.  
>"Heres one for you." He said, handing it to Lexi. Nathan looked over at Jessica. "Well I dont need one..here." He said handing one out to her.<br>Jessica smiled, her heart beating. She took it and wished she could plant a kiss on his lips but she couldn't do that to Lexi.  
>Then she remembered. They were in a dark firehall and gunshots started to be heard.<br>-

Jessica turned all around, frightened.  
>"Whats going on?" She whispered harshly to the two.<br>Lexi just squealed and hung onto Nate. Nate looked down at there glowsticks then quickly took them.  
>"Why'd you take it?" Lexi asked.<br>"Whoevers in here will find us then." Nate whispered back and putted the glowsticks into his coats pocket.  
>Jessica nodded, finding that so smart. She wished Nate would be hugging her securely like he was doing to Lexi.<br>Jessica then heard a familiar scream.  
>Abbie.<br>Jessica knew Abbie had to be shot. The next thing she felt was Lexi's arm pulling her. She let out a little yelp of surprise as Lexi pushed her to the floor.  
>Lexi pointed to a patch of light. It was a way out!<br>She watched as Nathan and Lexi quickly crawled out. Jessica looked back over at Abbie's dead body, let out a little cry, then quickly crawled after them.  
>Who knew, Lexi was soon to become her best friend again. Nate becoming her full on crush. Jessica couldnt feel any more guilty.<p>

Chapter 3- BFFS again?

They ran out in the night, Jessica following behind Nate and Lexi who were giggling to eachother. Jessica rolled her eyes and caught up with them.

"You guys are laughing when people just DIED in there?" Jessica snapped.

Lexi tried to stop laughing, "Sorry... he... just...told...me somethin really funny." She said, finally calming down.

Nate smiled wide and shrugged.

Jessica sighed, "Well, want to go to Dairy Queen?" She asked, hopefully.

"Dairy Queen? AT 11:30 Pm?" Lexi snorted.

Jessica felt a little taken aback and she murmered, "Its open 24/7..."

"Yeah, she's right. Come on, Lex." Nate encourged lexi, making Jessica smile warmly at him.

"Well..I guess. I'm sort of craving for an oreo blizzard." Lexi giggled awkardly.

The quickly ran through the night to their local Dairy Queen. Lexi and Nate stopped at one point,  
>making Jessica turn back, "Why ya guys stopping?" She asked.<p>

"I'm cold." Lexi shivered. Nate took off his jacket and wrapped it around Lexi. Lexi smiled cheerfully at him and leaned towards his lips.

Jessica's heart dropped and she couldn't bare to watch as they shared their first kiss. She looked towards the bright Dairy Queen sign glowing in the night and yelled, "Hurry up, guys."

Lexi and Nate deattached, Lexi blushing, and Nate looking embarressed knowing that Jessica had noticed.  
>Lexi took Nate's hand and they rejoined Jessica to Dairy Queen.<br>-

Lexi mostly stared at Nate the whole time in Dairy Queen. Jessica mostly stared at Nate the whole time in Dairy Queen as well.

Nate started to feel uncomfortable and started to make conversation, "So. Jessica Lopez right?" Nate asked.

"Yes!" Jessica smiled, happy he knew her WHOLE name.

"Cool. You have History 5th period right?" He replied.

"Yep. We have it together." Jessica smiled, cheerfully.

Lexi played with her spoon, mixing her blizzard all around. "That's cool."

Nate looked over at Lexi, "You tired?" He chuckled.

Lexi sighed and nodded, "Yep." She looked over at Jessica and gave her a look and then nodded again, "Jessica?" She murmered.

"Yeah, Lexi?" Jessica said, confused why Lexi was looking so miserable when just a few seconds she was smiling nonstop.

"Can you come to the bathroom with me?" Lexi asked, getting up from her seat.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Nate joked, his face dropping low.

"Because I didn't know you were a girl. K, whatever relationship we had is OVER." Lexi giggled, took his hat off his head and dragged Jessica to the bathroom.

Once they were inside, Lexi looked in the mirror, adjusting Nate's hat on her head while speaking,  
>"Jessica, I miss being friends. I know your all popular and stuff. And I'm all THAT quiet girl but whats wrong with what people think of us being friends?"<p>

"Lexi. You are not THAT quiet girl. Don't you see the way boys look at you? Your pratically dating Nate Watson! Lexi, i really miss being your friend too. I dont care what people think anymore.  
>I miss our friendship. Now that Abbie's gone...My popular status has dropped. If it wasn't for Abbie, I would never have been one of the IT girls. I sort of wish I never became one of them because I was away from you." Jessica sighed, looking Lexi right in the eyes.<p>

Lexi now began to dab a few tears away, "Oh Jessica. I'm so happy we could work this out. You don';t know how badly I missed you. Sitting in the cafeteria alone, was the worse thing ever." She sobbed and gave Jessica a tight hug.

Jessica hugged her back, now feeling tears spring to her eyes too, feeling really guilty. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch."

"No, I was the bitch. I could've stayed friends with you but I just hated Abbie so much." Lexi sighed.

Jessica pulled away and looked at Lexi, "No more about this. Lets just pretend nothing ever happened. Best friends forever? And this time I PROMISE." She slightly smiled, holding up her pinky finer.

Lexi smiled back, putting her own pinky up, "Through thick and thin. I promise." She murmered,  
>and locked her pinky with Jessica's. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- BFFS again?

They ran out in the night, Jessica following behind Nate and Lexi who were giggling to eachother. Jessica rolled her eyes and caught up with them.

"You guys are laughing when people just DIED in there?" Jessica snapped.

Lexi tried to stop laughing, "Sorry... he... just...told...me somethin really funny." She said, finally calming down.

Nate smiled wide and shrugged.

Jessica sighed, "Well, want to go to Dairy Queen?" She asked, hopefully.

"Dairy Queen? AT 11:30 Pm?" Lexi snorted.

Jessica felt a little taken aback and she murmered, "Its open 24/7..."

"Yeah, she's right. Come on, Lex." Nate encourged lexi, making Jessica smile warmly at him.

"Well..I guess. I'm sort of craving for an oreo blizzard." Lexi giggled awkardly.

The quickly ran through the night to their local Dairy Queen. Lexi and Nate stopped at one point,  
>making Jessica turn back, "Why ya guys stopping?" She asked.<p>

"I'm cold." Lexi shivered. Nate took off his jacket and wrapped it around Lexi. Lexi smiled cheerfully at him and leaned towards his lips.

Jessica's heart dropped and she couldn't bare to watch as they shared their first kiss. She looked towards the bright Dairy Queen sign glowing in the night and yelled, "Hurry up, guys."

Lexi and Nate deattached, Lexi blushing, and Nate looking embarressed knowing that Jessica had noticed.  
>Lexi took Nate's hand and they rejoined Jessica to Dairy Queen.<br>-

Lexi mostly stared at Nate the whole time in Dairy Queen. Jessica mostly stared at Nate the whole time in Dairy Queen as well.

Nate started to feel uncomfortable and started to make conversation, "So. Jessica Lopez right?" Nate asked.

"Yes!" Jessica smiled, happy he knew her WHOLE name.

"Cool. You have History 5th period right?" He replied.

"Yep. We have it together." Jessica smiled, cheerfully.

Lexi played with her spoon, mixing her blizzard all around. "That's cool."

Nate looked over at Lexi, "You tired?" He chuckled.

Lexi sighed and nodded, "Yep." She looked over at Jessica and gave her a look and then nodded again, "Jessica?" She murmered.

"Yeah, Lexi?" Jessica said, confused why Lexi was looking so miserable when just a few seconds she was smiling nonstop.

"Can you come to the bathroom with me?" Lexi asked, getting up from her seat.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Nate joked, his face dropping low.

"Because I didn't know you were a girl. K, whatever relationship we had is OVER." Lexi giggled, took his hat off his head and dragged Jessica to the bathroom.

Once they were inside, Lexi looked in the mirror, adjusting Nate's hat on her head while speaking,  
>"Jessica, I miss being friends. I know your all popular and stuff. And I'm all THAT quiet girl but whats wrong with what people think of us being friends?"<p>

"Lexi. You are not THAT quiet girl. Don't you see the way boys look at you? Your pratically dating Nate Watson! Lexi, i really miss being your friend too. I dont care what people think anymore.  
>I miss our friendship. Now that Abbie's gone...My popular status has dropped. If it wasn't for Abbie, I would never have been one of the IT girls. I sort of wish I never became one of them because I was away from you." Jessica sighed, looking Lexi right in the eyes.<p>

Lexi now began to dab a few tears away, "Oh Jessica. I'm so happy we could work this out. You don';t know how badly I missed you. Sitting in the cafeteria alone, was the worse thing ever." She sobbed and gave Jessica a tight hug.

Jessica hugged her back, now feeling tears spring to her eyes too, feeling really guilty. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch."

"No, I was the bitch. I could've stayed friends with you but I just hated Abbie so much." Lexi sighed.

Jessica pulled away and looked at Lexi, "No more about this. Lets just pretend nothing ever happened. Best friends forever? And this time I PROMISE." She slightly smiled, holding up her pinky finer.

Lexi smiled back, putting her own pinky up, "Through thick and thin. I promise." She murmered,  
>and locked her pinky with Jessica's. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Mistakes.

Nate and Lexi drove down the street of BrookWood Avenue and pulled into Lexi's big wraparound driveway up to her huge mansion. Lexi wondered why Jessica wanted to stay at Dairy Queen and walk home at 12 AM? How weird was that? Lexi just shook the thought away, happy to be best friends with Jess again. Nate had stopped the car a minute ago and was just sitting there, waiting for Lexi to finally snap our of her daydreams. He waited another second then said, "Lexi? You there?" he murmered, grabbing her arm.

Lexi shot up. "WOAH. Sorry. I was just thinking." Lexi said quickly and opened Nate's Hummers door and walked out. Nate opened his own door and walked her to her door.

"What were you thinking about?" Nate asked, when they reached Lexi's door and Lexi turned to face him.

"Jessica." Lexi admitted. "She was just a little weird tonight."

"What did you guys talk about in the bathroom?" Nate asked, a little uncomfortable, for he was waiting in Dairy Queen for 10 minutes, hoping it wasn't nasty things about him.

"Our friendship. It sort of took a down fall this year but were okay now." Lexi replied, giving a soft smile. "But anyways, Thanks for driving me to and thro. But most of all, thanks for coming to the dance with me. Yeah.. It wasn't the best." She let out a giggle, "But I still had fun." She gave a supporting smile and leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"I did too." Nate smiled and this time, pulled her into a passionete kiss.

They stayed like that for a few 10 seconds till Lexi felt someone watching her and she looked in the window to find her mom with a camera. "Oh shit." Lexi murmered, pullin away from Nate.

Nate looked over and his face went red, "Well, Um... I'll see ya tomorrow." He said uncomfortably and walked away.

Lexi frowned, now remembering Nate never asked her out. She sighed and walked inside the lobby of her house.  
>She looked at her mom ,glaring hard. "MOM! Why did you do that? I think he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend!" She yelled, putting her head in her hands as she fell onto the sofa.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry hunny! I'm just so happy for you! You got a good one!" Lexi's mother, Julie, laughed sitting next to Lexi on the couch.

"A good one? What is that supposed to mean?" Lexi said, a little disusted.

Julie widened her eyes and shook her head fast, "No, just that he's cute." She said quickly.

"Ok, Mom. That's nice." Lexi sighed.

Julie looked at Lexi's shirt, "That looks a little small on you..." She noted.

"It's a BELLY shirt, mom. Its supposed to be too small." Lexi rolled her eyes.

Julie stayed silent and nodded, "If thats how you want people to see you."  
>-<p>

Jessica walked out of Dairy Queen, buying another hot dog and a hamburger for later. She felt cold as a breeze brushed past her. She shivered, wishing she just asked Nate for a ride in his warm comfy hummer. She smiled, just thinking of being in that car with him. She remembered Lexi and sighed.

"I guess this is how Lexi felt when I ditched her." Jessica murmered to no one in particular but herself as she walked down 6th Avenue down to her street 5th Avenue. She was a little scared to go inside her home.

She knew what she would meet once she walked into her medium sized home.  
>The usual routine. She took a deep breath and crawled up the side of her house since there was a tree right next to her bedroom window.<p>

Once she made it to the top, she jumped over to her balcony and walked in her bedroom,  
>she shut the door quietly and slipped into her bed, without bothering about changing.<br>She hoped her parents and sibilings hadn't even noticed she gone as she closed her eyes and the world turned black.  
>-<p>

Jessica woke up the next morning, rubbing her eyes when she saw a note laying on her sidetable that was not there last night.

"Leave house! mommi & daddi MAD!" She stared at the note, rereading it 5 times, noticin it was her little brother Josh's handrighting. She gulped and quickly changed into a pink tank top and layered it with white one, pulled one some blue shorts, slipped on some flip flops, then grabbed a sweatshirt,  
>crawling out of the balcony onto the tree.<p>

She slipped down the tree but failed, falling off not as gracefully as she usually does it.  
>She groaned in pain, staring at her ankle in a weird position which was in a lot of pain. She held in a scream and tried to get up but failed. She took her sweatshirt and wrapped it around her ankle, feeling tears coming. She grabbed for the tree branch and pulled herself up a little. She stood, leaning over to a side, her right ankle in the air.<br>She hopped down the sidewalk, finding this way too impossible.

Suddenly, she found a familiar looking Grey Hummer driving by. She waved her arms around frantically, "NATE!" She yelled, trying not to tell too loud.

Nate was about to drive past but just noticed her and screeched his car to a stop. he quickly got out and ran over to Jessica, " Jess? Whats wrong with your foot?" He asked, worried.

"I-I fell off that tree." She gulped, pointin at the tree beside her house.

Nate stared at Jessica's house for a few seconds then turned to Jessica with a pained expression, "I'll get you to the hospitol. Just try not to move your ankle." He murmered,  
>and helped her into his car.<p>

Jessica held in a cry as Nate shut the door and got into the car himself. He quickly drove down the road towards the nearby hospitol. Nate kept on looking over at Jessica from time to time. Jessica wondered why but knew it was because of her ankle. She looked down at the throbbing ankle which still was filled with pain.

"Were here. Come on, I'll help ya in." Nate spoke up, getting out of the car,  
>opening Jessica's door for her and helping her to the door. <p>


End file.
